


You And Me

by She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named/pseuds/She_Who_Shall_Not_Be_Named
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Tommy loves his Fender babies</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna/gifts).



> This is a little something personal and intimate I wrote last night after I had some quality time with my guitar. A friend couldn't help notice the 'Tommy feeling' in it and it made me wanna share it here with you guys. This is basicly a tribute to not only Tommy's skills as a bass/guitar player but to each and every one of us who plays bass and/or guitar.

Gently as I hold my breath I let my fingers wander over you  
All over you, shamelessly, longingly  
Getting myself reacquainted with your curves, the way you feel under my fingers  
The feeling of having you so close to me  
It’s weird, it’s just, it’s right, it’s wrong and everything in between

 

A few candles are all I need to get in the mood, to get us in the mood  
You, me and the couch, nothing more nothing less  
Don’t need no fancy settings, glitter or glamour  
Just us, can’t get any more intimate then this

 

It’s intoxicating, it’s addictive, it’s liberating  
No matter how much I try I cannot  
I cannot _not_ touch you  
I cannot _not_ shift to accommodate you better  
I cannot _not_ close my eyes and lose myself in you

 

Every sound, every vibration whether purposely or accidently pulled from you  
Gosh you have no idea how much it messes with me  
It makes my mind go places you can’t even imagine  
My heart instantly inventing a beat unheard off until now

 

It hurts, it really hurts after a while  
You, you hurt me and yet I cannot  
I cannot let you go  
I cannot lay you down  
I cannot seem to stop this magnetic pull you have on me

 

It’s not until I bleed that I let you go  
Breaking contact as if we’re burned as if we’re forbidden  
As if something so right suddenly turned into something so wrong

 

My sweetheart, I let you rest – for now  
I let you sleep – for now  
I need to heal – for now  
Soon, real soon I’ll pick you up and together we’ll create music again  
My fingers will find your strings  
Chords will come blindly, instinctively  
In the end, you and me, we’ll be whole again


End file.
